Take Me Home Niisan: Judai's Appearance
by FallenL.Angel
Summary: Johan is just walking home from work, when he finds a kid in an alleyway. He knows the kis needs attention for his cold, so takes him under his wing. However, maybe having the kid around won't be such a bad thing? Rated for safety. And I'm a chicken.
1. Part 1: Judai

**I do no own Yugioh GX in anyway, and never will**

* * *

**Take Me Home Nii-san**

**Judai's Appearance**

**Johan and Judai**

**Part 1**

It was around ten o' clock when Johan Andersen felt a yawn escape him. He then placed his elbow on the counter, ad propped his chin onto his hand.

Johan was a rather attractive boy the age of 15, with teal colored hair, and green eyes. He currently wore a collared white t-shirt, and blue jeans, with blue sneaker donning his feet. Around his neck was a black tie, and around his waist was a black waiter's apron. He also had black sweatbands on his wrists. This served as his work uniform. The only things he left were the tie and apron.

Johan was currently working part-time at his friends cafe. Which happened to be called Shine Shine Cafe. It was actually a good name for the place.

It was small and it walls and floors were golden borwn. It also had polished wood floors, and the tables shimmered with a bronze color, while the leather cushions and the chairs and booths were a ruby red. The lamps were like that of an old fashioned bar, but the shades were also ruby red like the seats.

Johan rather liked the homey feel of the place, and during the day, when the sun shone just right inside the windows, it was like it was glowing with its own radiant light. However, Johan could only stare boredly at its soft glow under the lamp light.

It wasn't that he didn't like work, on the contrary it gave him something to do, but it was boring when the days were slow.

Johan worked at the cafe because his parents didn't live with him. They did send him monthly fundings, but it was barely enough for him to get by. When he told his friend, they suggested he worked at their cafe, until things were sorted out better.

"Getting tired?"An australian voice asked, and Johan turned around.

"Jim,"He started,"Finally came to take your shift, and where's Karen?"

Jim was a rather tall, and had dark brown hair, and bandages that ran over his one eye, and wore a cowboy hat atop his head. He wore a similar uniform to Johan's except the sleeves were long, the pants black, and he wore boots.

He'd been working here longer than Johan, but the two clicked like they were old brothers, and that's what they considered each other.

"That's right, mate,"he said, chuckling at the blunette,"But I had to leave Karen at home today, she hasn't been in the best shape."

Karen was Jim's crocodile, and, though she scared Johan at first, it wasn't long before he took a liking to the female croc as well as her owner.

"She alright?"Johan asked concerned, his head lifting off his hand.

"She'll be fine. Just needs her rest." Jim answered leaning against the counter.

"So,"Jim started,"Get a hold of your folks yet?" Johan only shook his head. He didn't mind much really, he wasn't that close to them anyway, but he'd still be devastated if something happened to them.

"They're probably busy,"Johan answered, when Jim looked at his watch.

"You better get going,"Jim said, jerking his thumb at the door,"Wouldn't want you falling asleep on the sidewalk, aye?" Johan couldn't help but laugh, before removing the tie and apron.

"Thanks Jim,"He said, shrugging into his blue jacket,"don't fall asleep on the job now."Jim laughed saying he wouldn't, and Johan left.

* * *

It was cold. That was all the small figure could tell as they walked along the streets, rubbing their arms for warmth.

_'Why'd those bad people take me away from mommy and daddy.'_He thought sadly, feeling himself sniffle.

It was then he noticed an empty alleyway with a dumpster and a few garbage cans.

He walked over and crouched among them, curling up as much as he could, as the first snowflakes began to fall.

* * *

Johan walked casually along the empty streets, his hands in his pockets. He had only been walking for five minutes before the first snowflakes of the season began to fall. And it was now coming down in a harder cover, but not enough to completely cover the ground yet.

Johan sighed in content. He always loved the snow. It reminded him of his home back in Norway.

It was then Johan heard a sneeze. It was surprisingly loud, and the teen turned his head. He was looking down an alleyway, but the only thing he could see was a dumpster and trashcans. He was about to walk on, when he heard the sneeze again, this time followed by a small sniffle.

Johan looked around, before walking into the alley. He looked to the side of the dumpster, and his eyes grew wide with shock.

There, with his knees drawn up to his chest, was a boy with dual brown hair, long in the front, short in the back. He wore a red t-shirt that was ripped in several places, his blue jeans the same especially the knees, and his red sneakers were worn. He had a bandage around his hand, and a band-aid on his cheek.

When Johan came closer, the boy opened his puffy eyes, showing shimmering brown orbs.

"Hey,"He called gently getting the boy's attention,"Are you all right?" The boy was about to answer, but he was stopped as another sneeze escaped him. In a way, it looked cute to Johan. But that wasn't important right now.

Carefully, as to not scare the kid, he gently wrapped his blue jacket around him and picked him up.

"I better get you back to my place,"Johan said, before running out the alley and down the street.

"Judai,"He heard. It was hard to hear, because the voice was hoarse, and it sounded seriously stuffed.

"What?" Johan asked, looking at the boy.

"My name,"He said, sniffling some,"my name is Judai."

"I'm Johan,"he said, smiling gently at the boy,"Now rest Judai. It won't be long now."

* * *

It wasn't long before Johan had gotten to his apartment. He was panting, and damp from the snow by the time he reached his floor. He fished the keys from his pocket, and opened his door. He turned the light on, and walked over to the small blue couch, and sat Judai on it, keeping his jacket wrapped around him.

"Wait here,"The older male said, rushing off to the bathroom to get the first-aid and some medicine.

While he was gone, Judai got a better look at his surroundings. The home was cozy enough, and he saw pieces of blue and white furniture. A TV sat infront of him, and a coffee table infront of it. A chair was to his side, and it looked like there was a small set of steps, about four, that led to another hallway. The kitchen was divided by a counter, and there was a double door near the entrance to the small home, obviously a closet.

Judai felt at peace inside the small apartment, and he layed his head on the arm of the couch.

_'This is a nice place,'_Judai thought, his eye lids becoming heavy.

* * *

When Johan had returned, he was holding a first-aid kit, a bottle of medicine, as well as a long t-shirt for Judai to wear for the night. He was about to call out the boy's name, but stopped at the sight before him.

Judai was lying asleep on the couch, cuddled into a small bundle underneath his jacket, softly snoring.

Johan couldn't help but smile at the cute sight, and placed the things in his arms on the table. He walked over, pulled Judai's sneakers off his feet, then grabbed a nearby blanket. He carefully pried Judai away from his damp jacket before covering him with the blanket. He heard Judai sigh in contempt, as he snuggled into the blanket further, a small smile on his lips.

Johan smiled again, turning off the light. He then walked over and locked his door, making sure to put the chain in its place as well. Silently, he walked over the small stairs, but not before taking a last glance at Judai. The young boy was still asleep, and Johan gazed kindly at his figure.

"Goodnight, Judai,"He whispered. However, he didn't get to hear Judai's reply.

"Goodnight, Johan,"He whispered sleepily, snuggling more into the blanket.

* * *

**Hi! I know what you're thinking, 'Oh God, a new story?' Wrong! This is NOT a story. This is a miniseries I'm working on, about Jaden and Jesse. I'm using their Japanese names because I feel I need a slight change to my stories. I'm always using the English names. So I decide,'Heck with it, you Japanese ones dammit!' Now so you know, each part of this miniseries will have three parts at most. This is only the first part of the first mini story. This is just to hold you guys over until I update my other stories. I hope you like it!^^**

**As for the 'Shine Shine Cafe' I couldn't think of anything else.^^;**

**NO FLAMES!(IF you review)**


	2. Part 2: Shopping

**I don't own Yugioh GX in anyway.**

* * *

**Take Me Home Nii-san**

**Judai's Appearance**

**Johan and Judai**

**Part 2**

It was finally morning, and the sun was making its way over the horizon. The first rays of sunlight made its way through a crack in some blue curtains. The streak made its way across the room before landing on the figure that had been curled up on the couch.

A small noise was made, that quickly grabbed Johan's attention. He looked at his couch, just as the boy from last night, Judai, popped out of the blanket.

"Sleep well, Judai?" Johan asked, and couldn't help but smile at the cute spectacle as Judai yawned.

The boy's dual colored hair was ruffled, and it seemed the orange popped up while the brown stuck out. As he yawned, he brought his little fist up to rub his eye, while he sat cross-legged on the couch.

_'Awww,'_Johan thought, as he walked towards Judai, with something in his hand.

"Here, Judai,"He said gently, holding a small bowl of rice in front of the boy. Judai blinked, then looked at Johan. The older was just smiling, waiting for him to take the bowl. Carefully, Jaden lifted the bowl from Johan's hands, also taking the pair of chopsticks. He looked at the food, then smiled brightly to Johan.

"Arigato, Johan-sama!" He said brightly before eating.

Johan continued to smile.

"You're welcome,"He said, before remembering he didn't know how long it had been since Judai's eaten,"Don't eat too fast, now." Judai nodded, and the two began to eat in silence.

* * *

Judai sighed in content. It had been a few days since he ate anything. And he had to admit, Johan was a good cook.

"Judai,"Johan said, getting the younger's attention,"Hoe did you end up in that alley anyway?" Judai frowned. He knew Johan was being gentle, but he hated the fact he was far from his family.

"Some bad men came and took me away,"He said,"They kept in some strange building(Judai's voice began to crack by this point) and I haven't seen mommy or daddy in days. When I got away I ran and came here. I was in the alley to keep warm, but then you found me..."Judai trailed off, he didn't have to say much more.

Johan frowned. How could anyone be so cruel? Taking a little kid from his parents for whatever reason. Johan then made a life changing decision.

"Don't worry, Judai,"He said encouringly,"I'll protect should those men come back. They won't lay a finger on you." Judai's eyes glimmered in happiness. It was obvious he was taking a liking to Johan.

"Arigato,"He said, a tear falling down his little cheek,"Arigato, Johan-sama."

They sat in silence, before Johan stood up.

"Well,"He said, looking at Judai,"We better get you some new clothes. Especially if you're staying here until your parents find you." Judai's eyes lit up, and he nodded.

* * *

Judai's head swiveled as he looked around. The place was so huge, he almost fell over trying to look at all of the buildings. As the two passed, people were giving them strange looks. Mainly because Judai was wearing Johan's jacket, and his clothes looked ripped. Plus the bandage and band-aid didn't help.

Johan didn't mind though. He knew why he was here, and that's all that mattered.

"Here we are Judai,"pointing to the store the store they stood in front of,"You ready?" Judai nodded as they entered.

The place was medium-sized, with white walls, and a blue ceiling. The carpet was red, and several racks of clothes and shoes lined the walls, and sat out.

Johan grabbed Judai's hand, as he lead him over to the boys' section.

"Let's find somethings you like,"Johan said, looking down at the younger boy,"Alright?" Judai nodded.

They looked around several of the shirts first. Finding a few long sleeved, as well as short. Johan could quickly tell the boy had an interest in the colors red and black, as well as the ocasional white and blue. Judai picked out a few blue jeans, and some khakis. And for fun, he picked up a couple of sweatbands for the boy. Now it was time for the shoes.

"How do you like this pair?"Johan asked, as Judai tested the gym shoe on his foot. He hummed in thought, but then said he wasn't the biggest fan.

"Gomen, Johan-sama,"Judai said, feeling bad this was taking so long.

"It's alright,"The blunette said,"I want you to be comfortable Judai." As Johan was putting the shoes back, the brunette looked around. It was then his eyes fell on a pair of red sneakers, much like his own, except the had a black star near the heel.

"You like those Judai,"Judai turned his head, see ing Johan stand behind him. The boy nodded his head shyly.

"Then let's try them on,"The older then grabbed a box that was Judai's size, and helped the boy put the shoe on. Judai seemed satisfied. They went to the counter to pay for their stuff.

"So cute,"The woman at the register squealed as when she saw Judai,"Aren't you the most adorable thing I have ever seen!"

She was a rather petite woman, who had pink eyeliner on her eyes, as well as red lipstick. She wore a pink sweater and blue jeans.

"So tell me,"She said, looking at Judai giddily,"How do you like shopping with your nii-san?" Johan felt himself cough on air, while Judai's eyes seemed surprised.

"He's not my brother miss,"Johan said, flustered,"I'm just going to be watching him for a while." The woman blinked her lavender eyes at Johan, and began to chat with him as he pulled out his wallet.

While this was going on, Judai could only stare owlishly at the older.

_'Nii-san?'_Judai thought, his mind racing a mile a minute,_'Could Johan-sama be...My nii-san?

* * *

_**Ta-dah! The secaond part to the first instalment of my 'Take Me Home Nii-san' mini-series! Remember, there are only, at the most, three parts to each segment. So the final part to this one will be soon! I hoped you liked this, and thank you to my oh-so kind reviewers! Sorry this part was so short.**


	3. Part 3: Niisan

**I do not own Yugioh Gx in anyway! Don't sue me!**

* * *

**Take Me Home Nii-san**

**Judai's Appearance**

**Johan and Judai**

**Part 3**

Johan and Judai sat on the park bench, simply watching the glistening snow on the ground.

Judai no longer sported his old clothes. Inside the shop, the woman at the counter had allowed Judai to change, since his previous clothes were so raggedy. He was now wearing a long sleeved black shirt, dark blue jeans, and his new sneakers. Johan had also bought him a red jacket, so he would keep warm. However, he still had the bandages around his hand, and the band-aid on his cheek.

Despite Judai looking playing with the snow on that was left on the bench, Johan couldn't help but worry. Judai had been quiet the whole walk here. Johan had been asking him questions, and though Judai usually gave a polite nod or shake of the head, Johan felt himself become uneasy. What had been making Judai so quiet?

However, what Johan didn't know was that Judai was having thoughts of his own. He had been thinking through the whole walk what the woman had said.

_"So tell me, how do you like shopping with your nii-san?"_

_'That woman had said nii-san,'_Judai thought, making circles in the snow,_'Could Johan really be a nii-san to me?'_However, Judai had also remembered Johan's reaction to the woman's statement.

_"He's not my brother miss, I'm just going to be watching him for a while."_

That line seemed to be haunting Judai. Why? He wasn't sure. But Johan didn't act like he wanted to be rid of Judai.

During his thoughts, Johan had decided to break the silence between them.

"Judai,"He started, getting the other's attention,"Would you like some hot chocolate?" Judai only blinked. How was Johan going to make hot chocolate here? Regardless, Judai answered,"If it's okay with you Johan-sama." Johan smiled.

"I'll just be over there then,"He said, pointing to a nearby man by a cart,"Be right back." He then got up and walked over.

* * *

Judai watched as Johan walked over, before continuing playing with the snow. His mind kept running back to what Johan and the woman had said. Why couldn't he get it out of his head.

It was then, however, that a sudden feel of curiosity hit Judai. The boy looked up, and his head looked left and right. It then stopped, looking towards an area by the small set of woods. Normally, most kids wouldn't go there, but most kids weren't Judai. His gut was telling him to go look over there. And Judai ALWAYS listened to his gut.

He slid himself off the bench, but then looked over to see Johan was still near the cart.

_'It's only going to take me a minute,'_Judai thought, before rushing over.

* * *

"Two, please,"Johan said, as the man began to pour the hot chocolate, and Johan pulled out his wallet. Normally he would go home and make his own, but this was more convinent, and he didn't want to drag Judai back to his apartment, when there was some right here.

The man handed Johan the styrofoam cups, as Johan layed the money down.

"Arigato,"Johan said, before making his way back to the bench.

"Judai,"Johan called, his eyes closed in kindness,"I got the hot-"Johan's words cut off when his eyes opened. Judai wasn't on the bench!

Johan felt the shock run through him, and his hand lost their grip on the cups, and the fell to the ground.

* * *

Judai was now behind the bush, looking around on the snow covered ground. What was it that made him come over here? He continued to search the ground before something caught his eyes. He looked over, and felt his eyes widen in surprise.

_'It's so pretty,'_Judai thought, coming over to the object,_'Johan-sama would love this!'_

Judai tried to pull the object from the ground, yet it wouldn't budge. He tried harder, but only succeded in losing his grip and falling into the snow.

Judai sat up, and felt his annoyance rise. How could something so pretty be so stubborn!

Losing patience, he shook the snow from his hair, before diving at the object. He began to dig into the snow, and soon the dirt that surrounded his prize.

* * *

"Judai!"Johan called,"Judai! Where are you!" It had been nealry two minutes since Johan began to search for Judai. He was shocked when he saw the boy wasn't on the bench, but that soon turned into worry and fear as he thought of what could've happened.

Perhaps Judai had wondered off? He thought about it, and deemed it unlikely. Besides, he wouldn't have gone far. The second possibility was that those men came back and had somehow gotten hold of Judai. This was what worried Johan the most, as he cupped his hands around his mouth shouting,"Judai!"

"Johan-sama!"

The teen quickly turned around and felt himself sigh in relief. There was Judai, running towards him, a smile lighting his face.

"Judai,"Johan sighed, when the boy was in front of him. He was about to scold the younger boy, when he held something in front of him.

It was a flower. And not just any flower. It was a rare Carniel. A flower that was said to live for years if treated properly. It was snow white, and had yellow stems sticking from the center. It also had bottom petals that were a bright red. He also noticed that Judai had dug it from the ground, since his hands, and some of his face was covered in dirt.

"It's for you,"Judai said, smiling wider. Johan felt his heart swell. It was beautiful. Judai had gotten this flower just for him.

"Judai,"Johan whispered, taking the flower from his tiny hands,"It's beautiful. Arigato."Judai nodded.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, but it was his next word that surprised Johan,"Nii-san."Johan stared. Had Judai just called him...?

"Nii-san?"Johan asked, and Judai nodded.

"You've been taking care of me,"Judai said, coming over and hugging his leg,"That makes you my nii-san."If it wasn't for the fact they were in public, Johan wouldv'e cried.

"Judai,"Johan whispered, before hugging the boy back,"What do you say we go and put this flower on the table at home?"Judai nodded.

They headed back to the bench, picked up the shopping bags, cleaned out a cup, nd put the flower inside. Judai held onto the cup, while he grasped Johan's hand.

"Let's go home nii-san!"Judai said happily. Johan nodded. As they walked back, both failed to notice the flower glint in the sunlight, seeming to have a life of its own.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of the first instalment of 'Take Me Home Nii-san'. There will be other ones as well, but remember, it's only a mini-series. I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to ask!**


End file.
